


Cattus Interuptus

by Markov_Debris



Series: Jack's Arch Rival [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Just when Jack and Ianto are about to have fun, they are interrupted by Jack’s arch rival.





	Cattus Interuptus

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my Live Journal and JackxIanto

Jack Harkness relaxed; enjoying his kiss with Ianto.  He wanted to take his time, enjoy the Welshman fully, bring him to the well deserved heights of pleasure; now that they were alone.

The Immortal’s fingers deftly undid the buttons of his lover’s shirt and his lips latched onto that spot between Ianto’s neck and shoulder that made him writhe with pleasure. 

Tonight was going to be a good night.  They had finished a pleasant meal, their unwanted company had left, and he after some increasingly sensual small talk they had ended up on the sofa making out.  Yes he was really going to enjoy tonight.

A piteous sound had Ianto freezing in place.

Jack looked up and there he was; his arch rival, looking in at them through the Window, begging to be let in.  Sending a glare his way, the Captain turned back to the delectable Welshman beneath him, determined to show James just who Ianto belonged to.

Unexpectedly he found himself on the floor instead, as Ianto hastily got up. 

“Don’t let him in; he only just went out,” Jack protested.

He was not happy about managing to _finally_ get rid of his rival, about half an hour ago, in order to get his lover in the mood that had now been destroyed.

“But it’s cold outside,” Ianto countered.

“He’s got a fur coat,” Jack argued and that earned an angry glare.  Yep the night was ruined.

Ianto opened the window and let the cat in, along with the frosty night air.  He stroked the cat a few times before it wound around his legs then disappeared out the lounge door.

“I bet he’s in the bed,” Jack said grumpily.

For a small mammal, James was fully capable of occupying an entire double bed so that, if he so chose, no human could use it.  Sometimes he would make room for Ianto but never for Jack.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining, I was rather enjoying being seduced on the sofa,” Ianto replied shutting the door behind his housemate.

The Welshman looked at him coyly and the Immortal pounced.  They were soon back on the sofa as Jack set about making Ianto purr.

 


End file.
